Data processing devices, such as Personal Digital Assistants (“PDAs”) and programmable wireless phones, may store information in a variety of ways using a variety of different applications. For example, cellular phones may automatically store call information for incoming, outgoing, and missed calls. The caller names and numbers associated with incoming and missed calls may be recorded using automatic number identification (“ANI”) technology. Similarly, PDAs may store detailed contact information such as contact names, addresses, and phone numbers using personal information management applications. These include simple address book applications as well as personal information management application suites comprised of calendar applications, contact applications, email applications, and to-do list applications, to name a few.
Once the information is stored on the data processing device, it may be utilized in a number of ways. For example, with respect to cell phones, once a caller's number is identified and stored via ANI technology, the user may manually select the number and/or caller name to return the call. However, even though this call information is temporarily accessible from the cell phone, no mechanisms currently exist for automatically importing the call information into the user's address book application or other personal information management application.